Take me somewhere nice
by The Growail
Summary: Llevame lejos, llevame contigo Fic para la semana de la diversidad sexual II de proyecto 1-8


No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí algo, 2 años quizá, he estado pasando por un momento no tan bueno en mi vida y escribir es catártico. Pobre Davis, siempre es el que le va mal en mis fics, lo siento amigo…

Como sea, digimon no me pertenece, bla bla bla…

Este fic fue escrito para la semana de le diversidad sexual II de proyecto 1-8

Es ya la tercera botella de vodka. ¿O es la cuarta? Ya perdí la cuenta. Tequila, cerveza y ahora vodka, vaya Davis, en serio estás escarbando el fondo aquí. La figura de TK ya es borrosa, las luces estroboscópicas no ayudan y el hecho de que Kari esté pegada a él como un ostión es una imagen pintoresca, y eso es siendo amable.

-Da.. ke-

Escucho a alguien que me llama, trato de localizar de dónde pero es un tanto difícil, alguien me jala del brazo, es Taichi ¿Qué querrá ahora?

-Davis, resuelve ess..to, esta disputa…-

Tai habla arrastrando los sonidos, está claro que no está sobrio pero dudo que mejor que yo, Sora está tan pegada a Yamato que estoy seguro que para separarlos haría falta una palanca y un gorila, la imagen mental me hace reír

-Dejaa de reir como un ton.. hip.. to-

Reír ¿Quién ríe? Ah sí, soy yo, clásico, le hago gestos a Tai de que continúe

-Ok, dime cual Teta de Sora es mejor, izquierda o derecha-

Paso una mano por mi cabello y tomo el cigarrillo de la boca de Sora para dar una buena calada, nunca había visto a Sora de esa forma antes, es como ver a tu hermana mayor, de hecho no, olvida eso no quiero recordar a Jun ahorita

-Eh… creo que… la derecha-

Tai celebra y Matt me mira decepcionado, Sora ríe, tuvo demasiado por hoy, creo que ni sabe de qué se ríe. Lanzo el cigarrillo lejos.

-Bueno chicosss creo que ya me iré-

Tai me golpea el hombro cariñosamente, Matt me hace un gesto con la cabeza y Sora ni se inmuta, llamo a un taxi y colapso en la cama cuando llego a casa.

 _May nothing but happiness come through your door_

Odio el vodka

La mañana siguiente tengo 3 mensajes sin leer, Ken. Es demasiado educado como para dejar más

" _Dónde estás? –Ken_ "

" _Estás con Tai y ellos? -Ken_ "

" _Necesitas que te recoja? -Ken_ "

Estúpido Ken, estúpido ken, no puedo lidiar con esto con este dolor de cabeza, hay otro mensaje, es Yolei

" _Oye, necesito ayuda con algo, parque de Hikarigaoka, 2pm, puedes?"_ Miro el reloj, 11am, creo que puedo " _Ahí estaré"_

Voy a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, solo Jun sigue ahí, me saluda con un puño mientras corta unos vegetales

–Papá y mamá están afuera, llegarán en la noche-

Asiento mientras me sirvo cereal

–Hay analgésicos en esa despensa-

Me tomo 1 usando la leche del cereal, en la sala el retrato familiar está volteado mirando hacia la pared, la foto de la graduación de Jun yace inmaculada en la mesa junto al televisor, la mía no está. Luego de pensarlo me tomo otro

 _Take me somewhere nice_

Jun termina de hacer lo que sea que estuviera preparando y se sienta conmigo, me sonríe, una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa melancólica

–Papá se veía menos alterado hoy-

-que hay de mamá?-

Pregunto casi sin ganas de saber

–Sonreía, pero no de verdad-

 _No de verdad, la historia de mi vida_

Me termino mi cereal y me dirijo a la ducha

–Dai-

Me grita Jun desde la cocina, llevaba años de no llamarme así

–Vas a salir?-

Asiento lentamente

–Yo te mando un mensaje, cuando ellos lleguen. Te dejaré la ventana abierta-

Me alisto y me dirijo hacia afuera, miro atrás y ahí está Jun sonriéndome aún, que ironía, es _ella_ la que me sonríe

Odio el cereal en la mañana

Yolei me espera en una banca del parque, tiene unos lentes de sol sobre sus lentes, maldita loca. Me hace gestos con la mano efusivamente desde que me ve, le contesto con un leve balanceo de la mano

-Sí viniste!-

-Claro que sí, que necesitabas?-

-Quieres caminar un rato?-

Caminar? Hay algo que no encaja pero no tengo la energía para que me interese ahora

-Vamos-

Yolei dispara palabras velozmente, es la Usain Bolt de hablar y eso que lo digo yo, asiento y respondo con monosílabos para que crea que le presto atención, me lleva a un stand de algodón de azúcar. Dichosa, se le ve tan feliz, tan llena de todo. Romper con ese chico nerd le sentó muy bien. Mientras caminamos ella me guía a un parque industrial, las obras llevan varios meses estancadas y plantas empiezan a crecer sobre los sacos de concreto. Una nube de mosquitos nos rodea, con tanta agua estancada aquí ha de ser un paraíso para ellos, Yolei siempre fue blanco fácil para ellos. Corre y me jala con ella, en el camino quedó el algodón de azúcar, tan rosado y esponjoso que no parece real. Llegamos a parte de las obras que están en mejor estado, una enorme pared da una sombra tras ella y nosotros aquí en el sol

Odio el sol

-Quizá te preguntes por qué te traje aquí?-

Mi cara debe decirlo todo porque suelta mi brazo y se rasca la nuca nerviosa

-No puedo soportar verte así, verlo a él así-

 _Él, debí haberlo imaginado_

La persona que menos quería ver sale de detrás de la pared, Ken Ichijouji, siempre es Ken Ichijouji

-Hola Daisuke…-

Se le ve nervioso, agitado, Yolei sale corriendo puedo escuchar un tenue _lo siento_ antes de que ya esté muy lejos para recriminarle algo

Odio a Miyako

Ken se sienta en una tubería y toca su lado, me siento junto a él y nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, un silencio pesado, tóxico

-Donde estuviste anoche?-

Me paso la mano por el cabello por la millonésima vez hoy antes de contestar

-Fui por unos tragos con TK, Tai estaba ahí-

-Te divertiste?-

-Claro- la mentira es tan obvia que cae al piso como un globo de concreto, Ken no se molesta en señalarlo, nunca ha tenido que leerme la mente para saber que pienso, para él, soy un libro abierto

-Mi madre preguntó que como estás? Dice que le extraña que no hayas vuelto a la casa, su mejor comensal la dejó- Pobre señora Ichijouji, yo básicamente vivía en su casa antes de… bueno antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. Ken, siempre educado, comía su plato en silencio, yo, tonto ruidoso conversaba con ella con la boca llena, me reía a carcajadas de mis propios chistes y pedía otra ración. Ella no la había tenido fácil luego de que Osamu muriera y me había adoptado, por ponerlo de algún modo, incluso me regaló medias para navidad, que me regaló mi padre? Un llavero del Tokio FC, bonito y claramente usado

-Dai…- ahí está el _Dai_ de nuevo…

-Ken, por favor…-

-Dai, háblame, necesito saber que te pasa-

Odio este día

Y odio a Ken Ichijouji

-Quieres saber que me pasa, Ken? Mi padre me echó de la casa!-

Ken me mira en silencio, sus labios fruncidos en una fina línea

-Mi mamá lloró toda la noche, nunca la había oído llorar así, tiraron todo lo mío a la calle, si no fuera por Jun no tendría ropa que ponerme ni cama en que dormir-

Todo lo que llevo embotellando toda las últimas 2 semanas sale sin filtro ya

-Tiraron mi foto de graduación, eso hasta para mi es un golpe bajo-

A Ken le tiembla el labio inferior, está a punto de llorar, lo se

 _No, no llores cariño, me vas a hacer llorar_

Odio a Ken Ichijouji

Excepto que no es así

En lo absoluto

Lo amo

Amo a Ken Ichijouji

Cierro los ojos tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya, no puedo, soy un inútil. A Ken no le importa, toma mi mano con fuerza. Es todo. La presa se rompe, nunca he tenido que ocultarme ante Ken, puedo mostrarle lo que sea y sé que estará ahí.

-Soy anormal, Ken? Acaso somos anormales-

-No Dai, no tienes nada de malo-

-Entonces por qué? Por qué nadie lo comprende? Por qué tenemos que escondernos?-

-No lo se Dai, no lo se-

Ken es fuerte, más que yo, pero aun así llora conmigo

-Ya no quiero seguir así, Ken…- mi voz se quiebra con sollozos –Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era-

-No podemos, Dai-

Ken besa mi mejilla, de nuevo, y de nuevo, es su manera de decir lo que con palabras no puede

 _Aquí estoy para ti, no tienes que esconderte de mi, no eres un fenómeno. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi sol en las mañanas y la lluvia que me baña. Por favor no desaparezcas, te necesito_

-Por favor, Dai…-

-Ken, tenemos arreglo? Podemos arreglarnos?-

-No, no tenemos arreglo porque no hay nada que reparar, Dai-

Me odio a mi mismo

Ken me lleva a su casa, la señora Ichijouji se alegra de verme de nuevo, nos recibe con sopa y carne asada, Ken muy cortésmente le dice que no tenemos hambre, ya en su habitación me abraza, con fuerza

Me besa la coronilla y me susurra al oído para que me duerma.

Quizá Ken tenga razón, quizá no estemos mal

Quizá

Nunca ha estado equivocado antes


End file.
